neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Intimidating Those who Intimidate Others
'Intimidating Those who Intimidate Others '''is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the junkyard *Kill the Neo-Nazi at the junkyard *Drive to the train signal *Kill the Neo-Nazi working on a train signal *Catch and kill the Neo-Nazi riding a Sanchez in the countryside Script ''Neil walks into Lis' house and rings the doorbell and waits for a few moments before Kane opens the door 'Kane: '''Neil. right? '''Neil: '''Yeah, you got it. '''Kane: '''Anyway, what're you doing here? '''Neil: '''I was wondering how Lis was getting with brewing the- '''Kane: '''Nah, she hasn't done anything with it yet. '''Neil: '''Uh...alright- '''Kane: '''She's in the garage right now, messing with that Larry guy you helped us catch. Wanna see? '''Neil: '''Sure. '''Kane: '''Alright, c'mon/ ''Neil enters the house as Kane closes the door behind him. The scene then cuts to Neil & Kane walking into the garage, watching Lis beat at Larry, who is strapped to a chair, with a wrench 'Neil: '''Looks like you're having fun. ''Lis stops to look at Neil. Lis hands Kane the wrench and talks to him before talking to Neil 'Lis: '''Don't lighten up, right? ''Lis takes Neil off to the side as Kane beats up Larry in the background 'Lis: '''I guess you're here about the brew and stuff? '''Neil: '''Yeah, where is it? '''Lis: '''Long story short, I got a bit put off by this- '''Neil: '''A bit? You're beating him within an inch of his life. '''Lis: '''It wasn't all me, Kane helped. '''Neil: '''Alright. '''Lis: '''Tell 'ya what, Larry said there were these other Nazis that came in from out of town to "fight the fight" or whatever he meant. If you wanna...you know...take them off the census, I'll start brewing, honest. '''Neil: '''Kill nazis? '''Lis: '''Yeah, kill nazis. '''Neil: '''Well then, I guess I'll be doing you guys a favor. '''Lis: '''Great. One of them hangs around the scrapyard or something like that, I dunno. Just look for your typical neo-nazi. You know the ones, shaved heads, bomber jackets, combat boots, swastika tattoos? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I get the picture. '''Lis: '''Sweet, I'll get on the brew right now. ''Lis walks over to the still as Neil walks out of the garage The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the junkyard The player arrives at the junkyard. The player is instructed to kill a Neo-Nazi, fixing a car's motor. If the player waits around, the Neo-Nazi talks to himself 'Nazi: '''Fucking nigger jew car, built by niggers and jews to scam us white folk out of our hard earned cash. Fuck 'em, and fuck those cunts keeping our boy hostage! ''The player kills the Nazi. Neil then automatically calls Lis 'Neil: '''Alright Lis, I got the guy at the scrapyard. Anyone else I should look out for? '''Lis: '''Some dude by the name of Walt, works for the railroad and is...uh, working on a signal outside of town. '''Neil: '''Huh. How'd you find that out? '''Lis: '''Hotsauce and nailclippers- '''Neil: '''I won't ask for the details. ''Neil hangs up. The player is instructed to drive to the train signal outside of town The player arrives at the signal. The player is instructed to kill the Neo-Nazi, who is with another worker, working on the signal The player kills the Neo-Nazi as the other worker flees in terror. Neil then automatically calls Lis 'Neil: '''Anyone else? '''Lis: '''One more, some guy who gets his kicks riding dirtbikes when he's not harrassing minorities- '''Neil: '''Anywhere specific? '''Lis: '''Eh...can't say for sure. I'd just guess out around some country roads or some shit. '''Neil: '''Alright, I'll bear that in mind. ''The player finds and kills the Neo-Nazi on a dirtbike Mission passed. Neil automatically calls Lis 'Neil: '''Three little Nazis jumping on the bed, three fell off and died a horrible death. '''Lis: '''Right on. That seems like all of them, by the way. '''Neil: '''Cool. Want me to come by? '''Lis: '''If you want. I might have the brew done by then. '''Neil: '''Good. I'll swing by when I'm in the neighborhood. ''Neil hangs up